


Perfection

by badwolfhufflepuff



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfhufflepuff/pseuds/badwolfhufflepuff
Summary: After a world meeting, Germany and Italy go on a fluffy date.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 33





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I wrote this super drunk on writing adrenaline and in a big GerIta mood. Let's just pretend for a moment that I don't have an ongoing fic which I haven't updated on time again.

The morning sun peaked through Germany's pale gray curtains, gently caressing his sleeping face no longer than two seconds before said nation woke up. His alarm clock, sitting by his bed, read 7:00, just 3 hours before a meeting at his place. Yet another global warming discussion.

Like every other time, he didn't expect much from the meeting, but something was pushing Germany to leave his comfortable bed and get ready for the day. Yes, today he had a date with his Italy. Was it the only reason Germany was so excited for the day? Yes, it was.

At first, he didn't expect his relationship with Italy to keep going this well for nearly 20 years, seeing as it was quite unusual for countries. However, Italy was his everything and he would be lying if he said that he didn't fall for him all over again every day. No matter how odd Italy is.

Germany sighed, the burning hot water intensifying the racing of his heart. If this was a musical, he would be singing loud enough for the whole world to hear. Unfortunately, it wasn't and his brother was sound asleep in his basement room. Also, singing in the shower isn't very convenient.

By the time Germany was finished with his breakfast, it was 8:30, leaving him with just enough time to get to the meeting half an hour early. That is if he woke Prussia up in time.

Prussia, barely in a mood for living, dragged himself to the kitchen just as Germany was about to go and wake him up. "Morn'ng." He simply said, taking some bread and butter to make himself a sandwich for breakfast, all while still being half asleep.

"Good morning. Your lunch is in the fridge so heat it up when you want to eat. I will be going now." Germany greeted back, grabbing his jacket.

"Tell Ita I said hi." Prussia answered back.

"I will." With that, Germany left his house and drove off to the meeting.

Not many people were outside when he got there, just the usual bunch and a few who liked to come outside for a smoke. Germany didn't mind smoking, it wasn't his place to tell them how to live their lives, but he detested those who would leave their cigarette butts all over the place. There were bins outside for that purpose.

As he was parking his car, he spotted Japan talking to America at their usual spot, anywhere hidden from everyone else. That was unusual for the American, but he cared a lot about Japan who wasn't all that comfortable around many people. They must have looked like a couple to everyone else and, frankly, Germany thought they were kind of cute together.

He greeted the two of them, America jumping at the chance for strangling Germany with his bare hands. Unlike Italy's, America's hugs were almost always over the top. Once he let go, Germany patted Japan's shoulder, with the latter returning the favor. That was their own kind of hug.

"Ita-chan is not here yet, Germany. Would you like to join us?" Japan asked, moving closer to America to make some space for Germany.

"If you two don't mind." Germany answered.

"We don't, Japan and I've been talking about the latest video games. Ever played Animal Crossing, Germy?" America asked, seemingly excited to talk about just about anything.

Germany shook his head. "Can't say I have, but I heard good things about it."

"Germy, my boy, my man, it's the best thing ever. You have to play it." America took his hands, eyes filled with all 50 stars from the American flag.

"Ame-chan, that is not the way to convince people to play games." Japan laughed at his friend's attempts. "You do it like this..." He then stood up, before kneeling on the floor and bowed all the way till his nose touched the floor. "Germany-san, please do us a favor and purchase the game. It would be my house's greatest honor."

Germany stared dumbfounded at his friend. America, on the other hand, wasn't fazed in the slightest and proceeded to join Japan in his request. Only he hit his head attempting to bow properly. Germany smiled at their dedication. "Alright, I shall buy and play the game for you two."

Just as he said that, a black car parked nearby, bearing a Spanish licence plate. Out of the car stepped out Spain, Romano and a very impatient Italy. He looked around, trying to spot his tall and buff boyfriend. Germany smiled and waved to him.

Italy speed up to Germany like he was attached to a jet plane, jumping into his arms. Confronted by the force of his cute lover, Germany spun him around a bit. "Ciao, Amore." Italy smiled.

"Guten tag, Liebe." Germany returned the gesture before the Italian in his arms pecked away the smile on his lips. Germany pouted as he realized that was all he was going to get since the meeting would be starting soon.

Japan and Italy exchanged their greetings, with America nearly crushing both of them in a tight hug. It couldn't be helped, America just loved tight hugs. The four of them then walked towards the meeting room.

As Germany predicted, the meeting was yet another failure. The problems were stated, but no conclusion was made on how to solve them and pretty soon, everyone parted ways with each other. America and Japan went with England for some tea and coffee time, France, Russia and China went to get lunch, Romano and Spain drove off to Spain's house and the rest of the nations just suddenly vanished until Germany and Italy were the only ones left.

"You ready?" Italy asked, grabbing Germany's arm.

Germany smiled, brushing Italy's cheek with his free hand. "Ready."

The two left the meeting room, making their way towards the nearest park for a short walk.

.

"So I told Seborga that it just wasn't going to work that way, but, naturally, he didn't listen and then guess what happened?" Italy ranted off his feelings to Germany as they walked around the park for the third time.

"It went off in the air?" Germany responded.

"Exactly. At least now he knows to listen to me." Italy finished his story. "Do you think I'm too soft on him?"

"Well, he is your brother, not your child. I would say that you are a bit strict on him, even if he is a grown man."

"That makes me feel a bit better." They barely left the park when Italy spotted an empty children's playground, tapping Germany's arm. "Germany, can we go on the slide? Pleaseee."

There was something about Italy's begging that always sent Germany's mind into the void. No matter what the Italian asked, he was sure to get it if he begged Germany for it. Germany just nodded and tagged along.

Italy climbed up the slide at the speed of sound, but a problem came up once he couldn't go down the slide. "Germany."

Germany watched him on the side, humming his answer.

"I think I need a bit of a push..." Italy's ears turned red. "I think my butt is stuck."

Germany resisted the urge to laugh, knowing that if he did, he would hurt the poor Italy's already low self esteem. He did as he was told and pushed Italy until he could slide down properly. "I don't think this slide was made for bigger kids."

Italy stared at him, still sitting at the bottom of the slide. "Are you saying I'm fat?" He turned back around, arms crossed and pouting. Germany realized he said too much.

He knelt down in front of Italy. "I am saying that you are a grown up kid and this slide was obviously not made for grown up kids." Italy cracked a smile. "Love me back again?" Germany did his best impression of a puppy that his face let him. It was enough for Italy to jump right back into his arms.

"Of course I do, my little potato." Italy kissed Germany's nose. "I could be fat and you can be a potato. We make an excellent team."

"I am not sure how, but it doesn't matter." Germany stood up, lifting Italy as well. "Should we go get some lunch?"

Italy nodded, already making requests for the finest dish in the town.

.

It was dark by the time they returned to Germany's house. What a day they had. First, they had a nice lunch and went for a walk again. Then they stopped by the cinema to watch a movie Italy wanted to see and Germany almost dropped all the popcorn at the sudden scream. Afterwards, they went for a small "dinner" at the local McDonald's before, finally, going to Germany's place where Italy would spend the night.

"You're back alr- Italy!!!" Prussia happily raced from the couch to greet his third favorite person in the world, after himself and Canada.

"Prussia!" Italy greeted equally excited, while Germany just wished they would let him pass through the hallway. He was out of luck as his three, although beloved, dogs also rushed to greet Italy.

Quite a while later, Prussia retreated to his room. Italy and Germany were both sprawled on the couch, Germany reading a book and Italy watching the most boring film on the television. At least he was comfortable, wearing nothing but his boxers and his legs creating a bridge over Germany's for Germany to put his chin on a read.

Just as Italy began dozing off, Germany put his book away and stared at his lover. He had to admit, these were the moments Italy absolutely shone with beauty and Germany couldn't believe that he was one of the few who got to see him like that. Everything from his messed up hair, to his soft stomach, to his curvy thighs was perfect. And Germany wanted nothing more than be able to look at him and caress him like this forever.

He kissed Italy's knees, enough for the Italian to break away from the chains of sleep and smile at his lover. Germany smiled back, moving up to kiss Italy's thighs, earning giggles in response, but Germany couldn't be stopped. He kissed at Italy's stomach, Italy's chest, Italy's neck and jaw and finally looked into those big brown eyes.

Italy's eyes are always smiling, Germany learned after spending hours upon hours upon hours studying them. What he didn't know was that Italy's eyes smiled the most when Germany was looking at them with his own curious blue ones. God knows, Italy would do anything for those two blue lakes positioned so perfectly on Germany's face.

Germany closed the gap between the two of them, brushing his lips against Italy's slowly at first before connecting them together like two pieces of a puzzle. Italy hummed into the kiss, telling Germany that he was content with the perfection of this moment. Germany broke the kiss for air, licking his lips, a deed he knew would make Italy want some more. And more was he ready to give him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, if you did leave a comment. And even if you didn't.
> 
> Also, I'm considering opening up requests on Tumblr (badwolfwrites-sometimes), but I haven't yet decided. Comment down what you think I should do.


End file.
